The present invention relates to paddles, and particularly to a fixing structure of a paddle.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art structure with U.S. Ser. No. 10/158447, xe2x80x9cADJUSTABLE FIXING STRUCTURE OF PADDLE FOR ADJUSTING LENGTH OF PADDLExe2x80x9d, is clearly shown. The prior art paddle has an outer tube 1, an inner tube 2 and a tightening means 3 for tightening the outer tube 1 and outer tube 2.
The tightening means 3 is formed by a positioning ring 31 at one end portion of the outer tube 1 and an engaging portion 32 at one end portion of the inner tube 2. The positioning ring 31 is buckled to the engaging portion 32.
One end portion of the positioning ring 31 is protruded with an eccentric buckle 311, and one end of the buckle 311 is protruded with an elastomer 312. The elastomer 312 can be pushed and pulled so that the elastomer 312 can be engaged in an eccentric embedded hole 322 of the engaging portion 32.
An interior of the engaging portion 32 has a stepped through hole. One small end of the through hole is the eccentric embedded hole 322 and the inner side of the embedded hole 322 has an edge 323 for resisting against the elastomer 312 of the positioning ring 31.
The eccentric buckle 311 of the positioning ring 31 is inserted into a through hole of the engaging portion 32. The elastomer 312 of the positioning ring 31 is exactly inserted into the eccentric embedded hole 322 of the engaging portion 32. Thereby, when the engaging portion 32 rotates, the engaging portion 32 will separate from a center of the positioning ring 31 gradually due to eccentricity so that a center of the engaging portion 32 will not align with a center of the positioning ring 31, thereby, the lateral side of the engaging portion 32 will apply a force to the lateral side of the positioning ring 31 Thus, the outer tube 1 and inner tube 2 are tightly coupled with one another.
In above mentioned prior art structure, the buckle 311 of the positioning ring 31 is eccentric to the engaging portion 32 so that the diameter expands gradually. Thereby, the positioning ring resists against the outer tube. However, since the plastic products have smooth surface. Thus the surface of the positioning ring contacts the surface of the outer tube. Thereby, if an improper force is applied, the positioning ring is released from the outer tube. Thus, it is imperfect in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a A fixing structure of a paddle having an outer tube, an inner tube and a tightening means for tightening the outer tube and inner tube; the tightening means; the tightening means being formed by a positioning ring at one end portion of the outer tube and an engaging portion at one end portion of the inner tube; the positioning ring being buckled to the engaging portion; one end portion of the positioning ring is protruded with an eccentric buckle, and one end of the buckle is protruded with an elastomer; the elastomer is pushed and pulled so that the elastomer is engaged in an eccentric embedded hole of the engaging portion; an interior of the engaging portion has an eccentric embedding hole and an inner edge of the embedding hole is formed with a stepped edge for resisting against an buckle piece of the positioning ring; when the engaging portion rotates, a part of circular edge of the position ring will protrude out of the circular edge of the engaging portion so that the diameter thereof will expand to tightly resist against the outer tube; characterized in that: the annular side of the position ring is formed with irregular buckling textures; the buckling textures are a plurality of small particles so that the position ring substantially resists against an inner side of the outer tub; thereby, the outer tube tightly resists against the positioning ring.